Not The Time Of His Life
by fizzywizz
Summary: It has been two months since the Battle Manhattan. And Percy STILL isn't done. Whisked into a place of witches and wizards, will he be able to keep his ' special ' heritage a secret? It might be hard, especially since our resident bookworm is on the case...
1. The message

Chapter 1

**Hi, I'm fizzywizz, and this is my first fanfic. Please no flames, I'm only a beginner.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING. This all belongs to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day at Camp Half-Blood. Everyone was either sparring, shooting targets, or ( in the Aphrodite kids cabin) doing their hair and gossiping. Everything was normal... at least until a certain son of Poseidon cam storming out out of the Big House.

He swung open the door to his cabin and flopped onto his bed in a huff.

Annabeth came in tentatively and sat down beside him. "Whats got your toga in a twist?" she asked, eyebrows raised. " Chiron is sending me to dome magic school in Scotland,

to protect some guy called Harry potter, who is, in Chiron's word, " a alternate version of me! And, if that wasn't enough, I have to compete in some Triwizard Tournament! As if I would know what that is!" he ranted, breathing heavily as he finished. Annabeth's eyebrows rose with every word.

"Two months after the battle, he's sending you on a mission" Annabeth said disbelieving.

Percy nodded grimly. "Are you the only one going? She said her eyes narrowing.

"Yup" Percy said. " Tomorrow, I better start packing". he said, sighing.

" OK, see you" she said getting up and opening up the door, turning back and saying, " Don't forget to say goodbye." And then she left.

**Thank you for reading. Next update should be next weekend. R and R. Sorry it's so short, next one will be longer.**


	2. The portkey

**Hi, I'm back, and here's the new chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. All things you recognize are either J. or Rick Rioradan.**

Chapter 2

Percy leaned his head against his pillow and groaned. Todas the day he has to go to a wizards school. Yippee. Please notice the sarcasm. He rubbed his eyes. He dragged himself out of bed. He dressed, and yawned and stretched. He headed outside, wincing

at the light. He headed over to the Big House. "Ahh your here, your here." Chiron said, distracted. He handed Percy a trunk, and Percy almost dropped the trunk with it's heaviness. " What is in this thing" Percy asked, rubbing his wrists. " All your school necessities and" Chiron handed Percy a... stick? " Your wand" Percy turned it around in his hand

" It is made of driftwood, 10 3/4 inches, water Phoenix feather core". Chiron explained. It had waves etched on the side. "Cool" said Percy, examining it closely. "We best get going-" " Wait, at least least let me say goodbye to my friends " said Percy,and before Chiron could reply, Percy was out runing to the Athena cabin. He knocked on the door. It was opened by Malcom." Hey Perce " he greeted. " Hey, is Annabeth in? " he asked.

" Yeah" he turned and called " ANNABETH!" a voice called back " Coming, wait a second." She came out. " Oh, hi Percy, come to say goodbye?" Percy just embraced her tightly

"Well, see you in a year" he said. He started making his way back to the Big House. He turned around and called back to Annabeth, " Tell Thalia and Nico I said bye" and went inside. " Let's just get this over with" Percy muttered. Chiron lead him over to a... rusty sword. " This is a portkey, Percy, it can transport you wherever in a matter of seconds" he explained. Percy looked disbelieving. Chiron checked his watch. " Twenty seconds" he murmured. " OK Percy, put one finger on the sword" he instructed. He turned to look at Percy. " Goodbye, Percy" he said, and suddenly Percy felt like he was being hooked by the navel. In a spiralling flash, he was gone. " Oh I do hope he makes out of this alive" Chiron said to himself.

**Well I decided instead of waiting till next week end I would do another chapter now. R and R.**


	3. The sorting

**Hi, heres another chapter, I've tried to make this one really long.**

**Disclaimer: I no own anything... except my beloved kindle.**

Chapter 3

He was spinning, around and around and around. Until.. THUMP! He landed hard on a chair in an delicately decorated room with tons of pictures that were... staring at him literally. He looked around, dazed, until he saw a really, really old man behind a desk, twinkling blue eyes staring at him. It as unnerving. His confused mind thought ' Oh man! I only got here and I'm already behind the headmaster's desk!' This was a position he had been in plenty of times before. " Ah, I presume you are, Mister Jackson?" the old man said. " Um, yeah" he said, wondering how the old man in the... were those robes? He shook his head, thinking ' Stupid ADHD, stop distracting me!' The old man introduced himself. " My name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, but to you, Professor Dumbledore."

Percy sat there open mouthed, looking at Dumbledore in shock. No normal person has _five _names! ' Well, he is a wizard so he's not exactly normal, is he?' his mind reasoned.

' I'm not normal either, but at least I only have one middle name' he argued back.

Professor Dumbledore then said " Well we must get you to the Entrance Hall so we can introduce you!" Percy nodded dumbly. Dumbledore then stood up and ushered him out of this seat. " Come, come, we must not be late for the Sorting."

Dumbledore lead him out of the office past a... gargoyle? And down winding staircases that moved, until finally they were standing in front of two gigantic golden doors. " Stay here until I call you" Dumbledore instructed. He swept through the doors. Percy suddenly heard lots of voices and laughter coming from out side. He rushed behind a suit of armour, thinking it would be best to stay out of sight until he was called. Some doors he hadn't noticed before opened and through them came thousands of children, wearing black robes with different crests on the corner.

He waited til all of the students poured into the Great Hall, then came out of hiding.

He walked over to a wall and leaned against it, listening carefully. He heard some song, then names being called and applause. Then, finally, he heard Dumbledore step up to make his speech. He tuned out on most of it until he heard his cue. "... and let us welcome the representative from camp Hecate, who has his reasons for coming early, Perseus Jackson!" He winced at the use of his full name, and pushed through the doors. It was amazing. The ceiling... there wasn't one! Or so it seemed. They ate on golden plates and drank from golden goblets!

He walk over to where a woman in emerald robes and a hat was gesturing for him to sit down on a three legged stool. Whispers had broken out as everyone looked at him, especially three kids at the red lion table, they were looking at him in extreme curiosity.

He gulped and had barely sat down when he heard a scream. " GRYFFINDOR! Please, just put him in Gryffindor! He has seen too much, far too much!" He turned to look and was shocked to see a hat sobbing and muttering " Too much, far too much..."

He went over to sit at the cheering table, occasionaly looking back at the hat.

Suddenly everyone surrounded him and were bombarding him with questions. When it was clear he was not going to talk, they went back to their seats, still whispering and glancing at him often. ' This is not going to be easy' he mused.

**Thanks for reading, the next chapter might be up tomorrow. Until then, R and R!**


	4. Author Note

**Hi, this isn't a chapter, its just that I can thank all the people who viewed me, soooooooo many already, those people who put me on their alert list and that one person who favourited me! I'm quite proud of my self for 3 chapters in one day. My finger hurts. But, I sure would like some reviews! ( hint hint) thank u all so much. I'll try to update tomorrow! Fizzywizz**


	5. The feast

**Hi, guys. Thx for ur reviews. I underhand my writing hasn't been, the best, but I have a lot of homework. I swear I will make them longer and write them better.**

Chapter 5

Percy silently eat at the Gryffindor table. He wasn't really in the mood for chatter. He still didn't even know what the big deal was about that tournament. He started to look around the hall properly. Everything was gold, there were four banner hanging in front of each table. One was bronze and blue, with an eagle on front. There was a silver and emerald green banner, with a large snake on front. As he was looking at everything and taking in the scenery, he felt a tap on his shoulder. There, behind him was a brown, bushy haired girl with rather large front teeth. She smiled at him nervously. " Hello, I don't believe we've met. I'm Hermione Granger, and these," she gestured at two boys behind her, " Are Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter," she finished, obviously expecting a reaction from the last name. But instead, he just nodded at them all.

" Perseus Jackson, but, please call me Percy". Ronald shuddered and whispered to Harry, " Hope he isn't anything like my brother". Harry stifled a laugh. This laidback looking guy looked more of a trouble maker than a goody two shoes. Percy studied the boy he was trying to protect. Short, scrawny, green eyes and black, messy hair, quite like Percy's own. He also had a pair of wire rimmed glasses, and a strange looking lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He was sure Thalia would be quite offended if she saw that. " Soooo, um...", Hermione said awkwardly. " What was your camp like?" Percy gulped. " Well, we were separated into different cabins, and your cabin was basically your family" He said which was quite true. " We did all the normal magic, but we also had stuff like, rock climbing" ' With lava' but he didn't say that. " And sailing".

Hermione was about to reply when Dumbledore suddenly stood up, smiling, and dismissed them.

Percy followed the trio to the common room. They reached a portrait of an extremely Fat Lady. " Password?" She asked. " Balderdash" replied Hermione. They climbed in through where the portrait had swung around. Hermione said goodnight to the boys and headed up the stairs that lead to the Girls Dormitorys. The boys beckoned to Percy to follow them, and they then descended up the stairs to the Boys Dormitory. The aftermath of having the Achilles Curse was that he falls asleep as soon as he hits the pillow. Harry and Ron, looked at him shocked. They didn't think it was possible to fall asleep that fast. They looked at eachother and shrugged, climbing into bed themselves.

**I know it isn't the longest in the world, but I didn't have much time, but I hope I've improved my writing. I wanted to thank some of my reviewers who gave some helpful advice. I'll update soon! R and R. Fizzywizz**


	6. First Day

**Hi, heres the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I had a dream last night, that JK and Rick were raffling off the rights to their books, and I had 1000 tickets, they were about to announce the winner when, poof! I woke up, owning nothing.**

Chapter 6

Percy groaned and yawned. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, looking blearily at his surroundings. He wondered where he was. Than reality hit him in the face and he remembered where he was. He sighed and heaved himself out of bed. He dressed into his robes and looked at himself in the mirror. Now he was no Aphrodite kid, but he couldn't help but think that these robes were a bit more than old fashioned. He put his tie around his neck, not bothering to put it on properly. He glanced at the other figures still huddled under the blankets. He had a habit of getting up early after the Curse had made him sleep so deeply. His eyes wandered over to the clock on the wall which read 5 past 6. He sighed and headed down the stairs to the common room. He flopped onto an armchair. The fire had long died out, but it wasn't cold.

He had two hours to kill. An idea came to him. He could stealthily explore the castle, without being caught by the grumpy old caretaker. He was stealthy enough, years of experiencing monsters, you get used to sneaking around. He wished he had Annabeth's magic Yankees cap. He crept over to the door and quietly pushed it open. The Fat Lady squawked and very loudly whispered " Who's there?". But of course Percy didn't answer.

He just slammed himself against the wall so The Fat Lady couldn't see him. When she eventually fell back asleep, he tiptoed across the hall to walk down one of the stairs. He marveled at all the live painting, the moving staircases and the suits of armour. ' Annabeth would have loved this place' he thought sadly. During his early morning stroll he didn't encounter the caretaker, just two ghosts and a near run in with a teacher. But he also found the various classrooms, so he stored the locations in his memory so he wouldn't get lost. When he made it back to the portrait, he whispered " Balderdash" and he climbed in before the Fat Lady could ask any questions. He flopped into an armchair ad looked at the clock to see it said 10 to 8. That meant everyone would be up soon.

He sat there, deep in thought, twiddling his thumbs when the first boy came down, but it was just Dean Thomsas, a boy he had met last night. He yawned and said hello and climbed out the portrait hole to go down to breakfast. Then the Gryffindors began to come down more fluently. Finally his hunger overcame him and he headed down to the Great Hall to have breakfast. He sat down and piled his plate with sausages and eggs. Professor McGonnagall came over to his table and handed him a piece of paper. He looked at it. " It's your school timetable" she said in a thick, Scottish accent. He nodded and read it over.

**Perseus Jackson's timetable: **

**8:00 Breakfast**

**9:00 Transfiguration**

**9:30 Double Potions**

**10:30 Defense Against The Dark Arts**

**11:00 Charms**

**11:30 Divination**

**12:00 Lunch**

**12:15 History Of Magic**

**12:45 Free Period**

**1:30 Ancient Runes**

**3:00 Study Hall**

**Class Finish**

**11:00 Astronomy**

He inwardly groaned at the thought of having soo many classes. He spotted Harry, Ron and Hermione coming through the doors. He smiled at them and patted the seat beside him. Ron immediately sat down and began piling his plate to the top. Hermione shot a disgusted look at him before sitting down herself. McGonnagall handed them all besides Percy a timetable. Hermione glanced at his timetable. " Oh, look, you have all the same classes as me and most of the boys". Harry asked him curiously, " Where was your camp?" " Somewhere in New York" he replied airily. He didn't want to be too specific. " Why are you the only representative coming from your camp?" Hermione pressed. Percy looked very uncomfortable. " Um, well... I- I guess I participated in the most aside from a few...". Ron swallowed. " Leave him alone, 'Mione, he just got here".

Hermione checked her watch and gasped. " Come on, we're gonna be late" she cried, dragging them from their seats. As she hauled them off, Ron looked wistfully at the unfinished plate of food.

**Hi, thx for reading! Plz wish me luck, I have my first basketball match at 6. R and R! Fizzywizz. P.S. longest chappie!**


	7. Busiest day ever

**Hi guys! Heres the new chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own.**

Chapter 7

Hermione dragged them all along the corridors at top speed, never pausing or listening to the boys yelled protests. It was like this all day. They would go to a class, Percy would announce to the teacher he was dyslexic, the class would end and Hermione would drag them to the next class. By the end of the first day, all the boys were rubbing their wrists and complaining to Hermione. She would just roll her eyes and tell them to man up. Percy asked them something after a long, painfull day. " So, whats this tournament all about?" Harry's eyes widened in surprise. " You were entered in the tournament, and they didn't even tell you what it was!" Percy shook his head. " Nope" he said, popping the ' P '. " So, what is it anyway?" Before anyone else could see anything, Hermione launched into lecture mode. " Well, it was a competition established thousands of years ago, meant to be for the three main wizard schools around Europe, hence the name Triwizard Tournament. The three main school are : Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang." Percy rubbed his temple. ' Did all wizard school have such weird names?' He thought exasperated. " Anyway" Hermione went on. " It's supposed to be really dangerous. They had to reinforce the rules, and at one point they had to discontinue the Tournament because the death toll was so high." ' This girl is a witch version of Annabeth' Percy thought. And that thought was enough to remind him to IM Annabeth later.

Percy suddenly tensed. His monster sense was tingling. " You guys go back to the common room, I'll be there in a few." And he sped off. Percy hoped it was something easy. He wasn't in the mood for a drakon. He rushed off to where he knew the bridge to the Stone Circle was. When he got to the bridge, he slowed down to avoid crashing into a student or a dozen. When he emerged, he scanned his surroundings. He fingered Riptide in his pocket. He saw something slither into the forest. He looked around to make sure no one was looking. He ran toward the forest and uncapped Riptide. " Welllll" said a snide voice. " What a ssssurprisse to sse you here Persseuss Jackson" Percy looked over his shoulder to see a _Dracaene _slithering toward him, a sword raised in it's arms about to strike. Percy's reflexes kicked in at the last second, and he rolled to the side just as the sword swung where his head was a second ago.

Percy straightened up and parried another blow, and retaliated by feinting to the right and jabbed to the left, sinking Riptide deep into it's side. The _Dracaene _screamed in agony and exploded into gold dust. Percy panted heavily. He brushed the dust off husband clothes and capped Riptide, causing to return to pen form. He slipped it into the pocket of his robes and trudged back to the castle. He froze. He turned his head slowly. He thought he heard something. He made to go toward the forest where he thought he heard a roar. He shook his head and kept going back to the castle. ' I'm going paranoid' he thought. He smiled when he saw the lake and changed direction toward it. He had so much on his mind he didn't even go near it. He jumped head first into it and reveled in the cool water. He swam around and waved to the fish. They were whispering in his head, paying respects and saying how they didn't deserve the honour of having the Son of the Sea God grace their presence.

He looked around and started back. Their was the biggest giant squid he had ever seen in front of him, tentacles as thick as tree trunks. " My Lord" he said in a gravelly voice. He didn't say anything else and swam away. Percy stretched and started swimming toward the surface. He climbed out, dry as always, and quickly running up to the castle. He ran up the corridors and ducked into the nearest bathroom, which so happened to be Moaning Myrtle's, unbeknownst to Percy. He saw why this bathroom was out of order immediately. He saw a girl ghost floating around, sobbing. She turned around and saw Percy. " Who are you?" She demanded rudely. " I'm Percy." He said carefully, not at all fazed. " Whats your name?" Be asked politely. This ghost seemed quite temperamental. " Myrtle, but why would you care?" Though she said it herself, this seemed to aggrieve her, and she wailed loudly and dived down the toilet, coming to rest somewhere in the U bend. " OK" he said. He headed over to a sink and turned it. The water sputtered, and then came pouring out.

He flicked his wrist and willed the water to disperse into mist. He opened the window, and the evening light shone in, and filtered through the mist and it emitted a rainbow. Percy fished a drachma from his pocket and threw it through the mist. " O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, please show me Annabeth Chase. A vision simmered and showed Annabeth hacking at a dummy in the arena furiously. " Hey, Wise Girl!" He called, grinning. " AnnaBeth spun on her heel and pointed her dagger at the IM, then relaxed and smiled when she saw Percy. " Hey Seaweed Brain" she said happily.

**And thats the chapter. I've taken your advice and made my chapters longer. I thank you for your advice. Please review! Fizzywizz!**


	8. Busiest day ever part 2

**Hi! Here's the new chapter. Thanks for your reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any thing you recognize.**

Chapter 8

" So," Annabeth said, sheathing her dagger. " How's the school?" She asked. Percy shrugged. " It's OK, the lessons are cool, and when I get back, you'll faint when you see the magic photos of the actual castle." Percy smirked at his last sentence, for it was known all round camp of Annabeth's love of architecture. " Annabeth smiled happily, she couldn't wait to see them. " So, made any new friends?" She asked, a hint of worry at the thought of Percy replacing her and the others." Yep, their names are," he paused, for a bit of suspense." Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger". He thought for a second, and realization dawned upon him. " Hey, there kinda like us!" He said without thinking. Annabeth's eyes widened in alarm as she mistook what he meant. Percy saw her expression and corrected himself. " No, they're not demigods," he explained, and her face relaxed." I meant, they're like you, me and Grover. Harry is like me in a way, and not just in looks. Hermione is so much like you, it's scary. And Ron just reminds me of Grover, like, he loves food, and seems quite loyal. **( A / N: not for long!) **And, like Chiron said, they're like alternate versions of us." He finished. Annabeth looked thoughtful, and was about to reply when someone called her. She looked over her shoulder and back at Percy, looking apologetic. Percy just waved her off. " Sorry Percy, but I gotta go." She said waving in farewell.

Percy just grinned and said " Farewell, and I will see you again soon... I hope" he said theatrically. Annabeth rolled her eyes and swiped through the mist, cutting off the connection. Percy was about to walk out the door when he realized something, face-palmed and groaned. ' I completely forgot to tell her about the _Dracaene._' He rubbed his temple and headed out the door, hurrying slightly when he heard that girl ghost wailing again. He ran down the corridors, dodging to avoid teachers because it was clearly past curfew. Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room, three students were huddled together, talking in hurried whispers. " There is something up with him!" Hermione insisted. Harry and Ron sighed. Once Hermione was on a roll, nothing could stop her. " Look" she said, determined to get the boys to see her way of things for once. " He drifts off randomly, be it at lunch or class, but the teachers apart from Shape haven't said anything yet! He slips in his words as if he was about to say something, but said something else instead." she rants. She huffs angrily at the boys bored faces, and said, " I'm going to ask my parents if they know who Percy Jackson is!" She then stomped upstairs, frightened first years jumping out of her way.

" Honestly, what has he ever done to her?" Ron said, eyes wide and still trained on where Hermione had shouted at them. Harry shrugged and bit his lip, wondering where Percy was. Back on Percy TV, he had almost made it when a certain hooked nose, greasy haired professor came walking down the corner. Percy had rushed into a broom cuaboard and closed the door as quickly and as quietly as possible. He hardly dared yo breath as he heard Snape walk slowly by, pausing at the cupboard. ' Please don't come in, please don't come in he chanted repeatedly in his head. Just then he heard a loud crash coming from one of the southern corridors, and he heard Snape hurry away to find the culprit. ' Fred and George to be sure ' he thought dryly. He had been introduced to the Weasley Twins by Ron, and he had dubbed them the Stoll brothers alternate versions. They still however didn't get that natural pun in their name. I mean, Sons of Hermes called Stoll? He couldn't believe they didn't get that when he told them. Oh, well. We're getting off topic. He sprinted out of he closet, surprisingly fast, as he was often out run by the trees at camp. He spotted the Fat Lady and panted out the password." Balderdash" And she had barely swung forward before jumping through. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at him. He smiled sheepishly before excusing himself to go up the staircase to the Boys Dormitory. He flopped onto the bed and lay there, staring at the ceiling for a few minutes. Then a voice called out to him, and he shifted over to look at the speaker. It was Harry. " Where were you?" He asked, incredulous that someone had to take that long to take care of business. " I-I was just going to see a teacher about homework, and I... uh, took a detour around the lake." He lied, nervously. Harry could obviously detect the lie and raised his eyebrow." Well, thats nice." He said sarcastically." Now tell me what really happened." Percy insisted " That is what happened, only I also had to write a letter and almost ran into Snape. Happy?" Percy said slumping on to his bed and promptly went asleep.

Harry looked at him in disbelief. Then he sighed and shook his head, and he too went asleep, though not quite as fast as Percy. Soon all the boys came filing in, and got in to bed, and drifted off to dreamland.

**Phew, done! I hope your happy. Thank you to those who followed me and favourites me! And plz review, they make me happy and want to update more! Fizzywizz.**


	9. Beauxbatons

**Hi! Here's the new chapter . It has a time lapse to the day through other schools come. This has Beauxbatons coming first, then Durmstrang in the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Chapter 9

Everyone was filing out of their separate common rooms to go to the Great Hall immediately. It was the day Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were due to arrive. Professor McGonnagall seemed to be very agitated, telling people off for what they were wearing, or if they were untidy. She very clearly wanted to impress the other schools. Percy watched in amusement as Harry tried to flatten his hair, an impossible feat by the way, and as Ron hurriedly tried to tie his tie. Hermione rolled her eyes at them, and stood stout, looking like a perfect model student. Percy suddenly heard a small boy exclaim to someone, " Don't be silly, it's a flying house!" Percy cranes his neck to see over to where all the students were looking at. I wasn't a flying house, but it was very well close. He gave a yelp when he saw the size of the pegasi pulling the enormous carriage.

His face lit up at the thought of finally having a conversation with an equine. He had missed Blackjack immensely. He rushed up to Professor Dumbledore, ignoring the protests of the students being pushed out of the way. He knew the Headmaster knew he was a demigod. " Um, sir?" He asked, and before he could even request to help with the horses, Professor Dumbledore nodded slightly. He had a barely discernable smile on his face when he saw Percy pump his fist into the air as he ran over to the recently landed carriage. He stopped short when he saw the size of the woman coming out of the carriage. He gaped for a full minute when he saw her, and he heard other students mouths opening and murmuring to one another.

Percy caught himself before the abnormally large woman could notice his rude staring. **( BTW, this bits from the book, do not own) **Dumbledore took the womans hand, barely having to bend at all. " My dear Madame Maxime", he said." Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr," said Madame Maxime in a deep voice." I 'ope I find you well.

" In excellent form, I thank you," said Dumbledore.

" My pupils," said Madame Maxime, waving a hand carelessly behind her. Percy noticed that their uniform was made of silk, and that quite a few were noticeably shivering. They were looking uncertainly at Hogwarts.

" 'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked. " He should be here any moment," said Dumbledore." Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

" Warm up, I think," said Madame Maxime." But ze 'orses -" " We have an excellent student who is very good with equestrians," interrupted Dumbledore. He gestured at Percy to come over beside him. Percy walked up and smiled politely at Madame Maxime.

She took one look at Percy and her eyebrows rose disbelievingly. " Professor Dumbly-dorr, I 'ighly doubt any student would be able to 'andle my 'horses,"

Percy noticed she dropped all her ' H's'. " I assure you, Perseus is highly capable of handling any equine, he has experience with pegasi also," Dumbledore reassured. Madame Maxime turned to Percy and said stiffly, " They only drink single malt whiskey" and swept away without another word. The pegasi meanwhile had spotted Percy and had recognize him immediately, after all, what equine didn't know who the son of their Lord was? They had started bowing and Percy had to hiss, " Please don't bow, I'm undercover," They understood immediately and stopped, but couldn't help whispering praises to Percy in his head.

**Done! I won't be updating as quick as usual because I have two school, projects fuel soon, so me and my best friend have to get down to business. Does anyone else love watching interviews with the Harry Potter cast? I just saw Rupert Grint on TopGear! 5 reviews for next chapter! Fizzywizz.**


	10. Suspicions and Realizations

**Hi! I've been busy for a while, so I couldn't update. Here's the chap.**

Chapter 10

Hermione stared at Percy. She didn't think he said anything about horses when they questioned him. It was more than strange though, when the pegasi seemed to almost _bow_ at him, as Hippogryffs do when they deem someone worthy. Her quick eyes noticed that he hissed something to them, and they stopped immediately. As Percy led them away, he seemed to roll his eyes. She didn't think horses obeyed anyone but their masters. ' Maybe he's just good with equestrians, like Dumbledore said' her logic reasoned. But her curious side wouldn't let something like this slide. No one else had noticed.

It took quite a while for Percy to get all the pegasi to calm down after they were out of earshot. He lead them to Hagrid's hut, figuring that they're in better hands with him. Otherwise they'd be following him everywhere. By the time he got back to the rest of the school, the Durmstrang school were there, Karkaroff, the headmaster, greeting Dumbledore like an old friend. He was rather creepy looking, with the smile that didn't reach his cold eyes, and that curled goatee on his weak chin. He was escorting a boy that had a permanent grumpy look on his face. Percy glanced over at the Golden Trio, and saw Ron point exitedly at the boy, and seemed to start fangirling. Hermione was rubbing her temple whilst Harry seemed oblivious to Ron, scanning everyone from the other schools

Dumbledore led all the schools back into the Great Hall, and they chose their perspective tables, Beauxbatons to Ravenclaw, and Durmstrang to Slytherin. Dumbledore was bringing out a gold casket, and tapped his wand on it. The gold and jewels encrusted in it seemed to melt in a shimmer of light, revealing an old, worn looking, giant goblet. Dumbledore explained how everyone 17 and older would have a chance to put their names into the goblet. Their were complaints from the younger students, and Percy also saw the Weasley Twins whispering conspiracies to eachother, getting nervous looks from others. Dumbledore then said, " And we already have our champion from Camp Hecate, though he is sixteen, he as been through more than most of you have," This caused some confusion for people. " If he's sixteen, why is he in fourth year," someone from Hufflepuff shouted. " A good question, Ms. Abott, though Camp Hecate is a magical camp, they don't delve into the arts such as Potions, and Transfiguration. They have, what we call, elementalists. They have but one who can tell the future, and they are Advanced in the art of Astronomy. They're lessons are more practical, with other weapons than just wands. So that is why Mr. Jackson here is in fourth year and not sixth." Percy was stunned. Was he a long lost friend of Chiron or something? That would explain a lot.

But there were still some complaints about how a sixteen year old in fourth year were allowed to enter, but sixteen year olds in sixth year weren't. Ron's eyes were glazed at the thought of eternal glory, Harry looked happy not to be the one everybody gawked at, and Hermione had a frown on her face, and an expression of her mind going a million miles per hour. He knew it well. Annabeth wore it every time she as trying to figure something out. He wasn't the brightest candle on the cake, so he made a few slip ups, but nothing major. Hopefully she hadn't seen the incident with the pegasi. She was too much like Annabeth for her own good. He just sat there thinking, when he remembered something important from a while back. He had just started to emerge from the Forbidden Forest after killing the _Dracaene_, when he heard a deep roar from the depths of the forest, scaring all the twittering birds from their branches. He didn't go to investigate however, since he had an IM to send to Annabeth. He decided to go while everyone was eating. Harry threw him a questioning look, not wanting to interrupt Hermione and Ron from their latest heated argument, and become the subject of their wrath. " Bathroom," Percy whispered. Harry looked pleadingly at Percy, not wanting to be left alone with the two, who were starting to draw a lot of unwanted attention. Percy sent an apologetic look towards Harry, and sped of.

**Done. Sorry it was kinda short. I've been sick lately, so I couldn't write. In your reviews, you r all soooooooo nice! Reviews= happy fizzywizz and happy fizzywizz= updates! Fizzywizz :-)**


	11. Dragon

**Hi! All of your reviews were so nice! And to the reviewer who gave that suggestion about Mrs. O'Leary, I don't think it'll be her, but she might come later. It depends. Now, on with the story!**

Chapter 11

Percy rushed out of the castle, careful to avoid any suspicious teachers on the way. He knew the forest was Forbidden, but that never stopped him before, right? I mean, the _Dracaene_ was only on the outskirts of the forest. He stopped where he had defeated the _Dracaene_. The dust had long been blown away with the wind. He stood still and listened carefully. Percy had heard many roars, of course. Each was different according to the monster. But, the roar he had heard sounded familiar. He racked his memory to try to remember, but it wouldn't come to him. So, resigned, he started ploughing through the forest, the deeper he went in, the wilder it became, and the trees became more knotted. He made his way into a small clearing, with mushrooms here and there and a few tree stumps. He sat down on one, and bit his lip.

Then, he heard it. The deep, ferocious roar he had heard so many times before. It sounded rather like Peleus the Dragon back at Camp Half-Blood. He followed the sounds of men shouting, the roaring of dragons, and the rattling of chains. He gadgets crept behind a boulder when he had gotten close enough to see what they were doing, when he saw. A gigantic dragon, four times the size of Peleus, with deadly spikes producing from its tail to its head, blow white hot fire straight at the boulder. Percy could feel the heat, but not so much as he should have, being the Son of Poseidon, he doesn't burn easily, as he found out in Mt St. Helens. But he could feel the heat slowly rising on his skin, until it got unbearable, and he almost screamed. There were angry red blisters forming on his hands. He cradled them, glanced behind him, and ran off as quickly a he could. He ran all the way back to the edge of the forest, adrenaline pumping, until he flopped on the grass exhausted.

The first task, it just HAD to be dragons. Ugh. ' If the first task is dragons, I'd hate to see what they have in store for the others!' He thought. He decided to IM Chiron to tell him the news. He also needed to check his trunk for the spare ambrosoia and nectar he had brought, just in case. Once he was back in the castle, he looked around warily, making sure there was no one there. Since Percy always trusted his instincts, he sensed a presence near by, though there was nobody there. It felt like the presence he feels when Annabeth is nearby wearing her magic Yankees cap that turns her invisible. He knew he couldn't sense where it was directly, but he had a good idea. He turned on his heel and ran as fast as he could down a corridor. He started looking for a place where he could call Chiron in peace, but no where seemed available. Then, as he was running past a seventh floor wall, a door materialized in front. He was so busy trying to get away from his stalker, that he went in with no question.

Meanwhile, a certain bushy haired brunette was under Harry's Invisibility Cloak, searching for Percy. She knew he was up to something, but when she ttried to follow him, he seemed to sense her presence. Which was impossible. She was invisible, no? He couldn't see her. But then he started running down the passage way leading to the Grand Staircase. She followed as quick as she could without making any noise, which wasn't very fast. She was determined to find out what was up with him. In his classes, the practical ones at least, he could never say the incantation right, like Expelliarmus, he would say it in a whole other language. She sped down after Percy down the seventh floor corridor. He turned a corner, and Hermione slid and fell on her knees. She winced and got up frantically, looking around the corner. He wasn't there. He had gotten away. In her anger, she forgot that the seventh floor corridor was also home to the so-called Room of Requirement.

When Percy was back to his senses, he looked around the room he had gone into in wonder. The door had just appeared there. The walls were beautifully designed as the night sky, constellations gleaming on the walls, and to Percy's ultimate surprise, The Huntress was there, running across the for all eternity. He had breezed through Astronomy, due to his vast knowledge of the night sky, as the Greeks themselves had named them. In the middle of the room two Grecian columns stood proud, as a saltwater fountain, exactly like the one Percy had in cabin a few years ago. He made his way over to it and looked into it. There were some gold drachma glittering at the bottom. Percy plucked one out, and manipulated the water to catch some of artificial light that was filtering through a skylight. The spectrum of colour appeared, and Percy prayed,' O Iris, Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Chiron at Camp Half-Blood.' The image shimmered and cleared to a picture with Chiron. " Hey, Chiron." Percy greeted.

Chiron looked up, startled, until he saw Percy's face, and relief flooded his face. " Percy, how are you" he said, smiling to see his ( not to show favouritism, or anything) favourite student. " I'm fine sir, well, kinda..." Percy said, not quite knowing how to explain. " What is it?" asked a concerned Chiron, seeing the hesitation on Percy's face. " Well... y'know the Triwizard Tournament?" he said slowly. " Yes?" Chiron replied. " Well... thefirsttaskisdragons!" He said in a rush. " Percy, say that again, slower," said Chiron sternly. Percy took a deep breath. " The first task is dragons," he said, slower this time. Chiron visibly paled. " Well," he said shakily. " I'm sure you will do great," he said hurriedly, and he quickly swept his hand through the mist, and the connection dissipated into thin air.

**Thank you so much! I updated early! I couldn't resist. Reviews please! Fizzywizz :-)**


	12. Charms

**Hola! Thx for your reviews! Heres the chapter.**

Chapter 12

Percy stared dismayed at the spot that Chiron disappeared from. ' Whats the point in having a mentor, if he's not going to mentor me!' Percy thought exasperated. He groaned and face-palmed. With one last sweeping look around the ornate room, he crept over to the door and opened the decorative door slightly and looked around, making sure there was no one around. Particularly that invisible aura he felt. But all was silent. He made his way to the next lesson, Charms. He was quite early, so he just took a seat at the back, the only place that was safe to pass a note or two. He lounged in his seat while watching the students like a hawk, seeing if any of them seemed shifty around him, or averting their eyes away from him, hence one being the person who shadowed him. None of them seemed too suspicious, until the so-called Golden Trio came through the door. Hermione seemed to be seething at the boys, and they were whispering and glancing at Hermione with worried looks. Percy waved lazily at them to sit next to him.

Once it was near time for Professor Flitwick to come, the students began flooding in. Then, last, tiny Professor Flitwick came hobbling through the door, and at the front of the classroom he jumped onto a, well, more so climbed onto a high stack of books so he could observe the students without having to climb on his tippy-toes. Percy let his attention wander easily due to his ADHD. Just observing the little things most people wouldn't notice. Until, he heard the words, " ... water summoning charm". Percy then jumped to attention, just in time, as Professor Flitwick was demonstrating the wand movements and the incantation, " Aguamenti!". Percy grabbed his wand which was just rolling around the desk, copied the professor's wand movements and murmured " Aguamenti". A crystal clear fountain of water was spurting from the tip of the wand. And just before hitting the wooden desk, it evaporated into the air. Percy cut the flow, and suddenly realised everyone was watching him, shell-shocked looks on their amazed faces.

Professor Flitwick squeaked in delight. " Oh spectacular performance, Mr. Jackson, brilliant. I have never in my life seen someone who could exert so much control over that charm before! And how you made it stop just before hitting the desk... twenty points to Gryffindor for a brilliant charm preformed." Percy was sitting in his seat with a red face, seeming to find his shoes amazingly interesting. He had never been praised by any of his teachers before, ever! Well, you wouldn't really count Paul Blofis, his stepfather and English teacher from the muggle school, Goode High, he goes to when he's not on quests. Hermione threw a scathing look his way, obviously green with envy. Harry gave him the thumbs up and Ron mouthed " Good job, mate," to him. He was quite pleased with himself, even though his water powers might of influenced the spell, he wanted to think he completed it of his own sheer willpower. He was allowed to relax in his seat for the rest of the lesson, and watched with a patronizing grin at the others futile attempts to preform the charm as he did.

Only a short while later, Hermione had a fountain of water, not quite as clear as his. She stamped her foot in frustration as the water hit the desk, leaving some notes she had scribbled down soaking wet. Professor Flitwick awarded her ten points after drying the desk with a heating charm, though looking at the patch critically. Hermione was sitting down in her chair, her back hunched over as she scribbled various theories onto her spare parchment. She had noticed with an observant eye as Percy drifted into a trance, and a soon as Professor Flitwick had uttered the word ' water' he had perked up immediately and preformed the charm perfectly without having listened to Professor Flitwick's theories. She, on the other hand, had listened intently and scribbled down all the key points. But when she had preformed the charm, it was no where as near as clear or smooth as Percy's perfect flow. It hadn't even dissipated when it hit the desk as Percy's did. She had only gotten a measly ten points. She had to look up influences on the elements. There might he a bit more to this than she expected.

Percy was out like a flash the second Professor Flitwick dismissed them. He was the only one to get no homework, which was a relief, since he already had so much. He had wanted to investigate that door, ignoring the fact that Potions was next. Who wanted to spend an hour with Snape anyway? He distinctly remembered that the mysterious door was on the seventh floor. He strolled down the corridors, trying to look as casual as possible. When he made it to the corridors, it was still and empty. He looked at the wall where the door had been, and was astonished to find it bare. He started pacing back and forth in front of the wall, mulling over his options. ' _I need a place to think _' he thought over and over. When he awoke out of his musings, he saw the ornately decorated door and gasped with surprise.

His face broke out beaming and he opened the door a smidgen, peeking inside. It was the exact same room he had found, except this time there was an armchair with a fireplace. There was food on a plate, but it was for the gods. At least, that's what Percy suspected. Percy walked over to the plate and inspected it's contents. There was a big, juicy hunk of chicken, with mash and gravy. Percy let the intoxicating smell waft over him, and sighed. He picked up the plate, resisting the urge to gobble it all up, and made his way over to the fireplace, and slid the contents into the blazing fire, murmuring " To the gods". And instead of the usual horrible smell you get from burnt food, it was a most heavenly smell, that the gods would definitely enjoy.

As Percy sat down in the armchair to rest his eyes, a triumphant someone was racing down the corridor, a smirk of righteousness on BEEP face.

**Oooh, who is it? Thats all folks, and I thank you for reading. R and R! Fizzywizz. P.s. the BEEP was a hider for the ' someone's' gender. **


	13. The Choosing Of The Champions

**Hola! I thank you all for your nice reviews! Here's the chapter.**

Chapter 13

Hermione was pacing rapidly, muttering to herself, and snapping viciously at anyone who disturbed her musings. Harry and Ron were talking in undertones, glancing at Hermione every few seconds. Suddenly, her eyes lit up as she picked up a large heavy tome from the library, but, she hadn't opened a single page since she brought it in, which was quite out of character for her. It was a big, green book with no decorations, just bold capitals in gold on the front saying ' **MYTHS** '. Thats all it said. Hermione started flicking through the pages, her eyes scanning each page so fast it was like trying to watch a hummingbirds wing. Her eyes rested on some pages a tad longer than the others, but moved on quick when she saw it had nothing to her interest.

She seemed to gave found just the page she was looking for, as her eyes hungrily absorbed the valuable, well, at least to her, information straight out of the book. Ron leaned over to read, his brow furrowing in confusion as he didn't understand what it meant. He gestured for Harry to come over silently, not wanting to be new subject of Hermione's vicious tongue. Harry scanned the page, recognizing some of the subjects. She was reading on, Gods? As in, Egyptian, Greece, Celtic and Norse. Harry lead Ron to a secluded corner and explained what they were, as Harry was raised by muggles and visited the local library frequently as a child. " But, 'Mione wouldn't be mental enough to actually _believe_ in them, would she? I mean, this is logical, no-nonsense Hermione we're talking about," said Ron nervously. " I dunno, it must have something to do with Percy though," Harry replied, running his hand through his already messy hair.

" She's been really suspicious, and has a good reason to though. Didn't you see how when Malfoy," Ron spat out the name like it was venom. " Was coming over to harass us, Percy went really tense, and my cup of pumpkin juice was boiling, I swear. You've never seen a Malfoy run so fast, after Percy dealt with him." Ron was guffawing loudly as he recalled the memory. They jumped when they heard a tremendous ' BANG ' as Hermione shut the book. She had a quirk of a smile on her face as she said, " C'mon, they're gonna be announcing the Champions at the feast," she said, dragging them off before they could ask questions. She still had the book as the boys were yelping protests as they ran down the corridor. They made it to the Entrance Hall when Hermione finally let go of the boys. They were huffing and puffing, trying to get their breaths back.

All the students filed into their tables, and the other schools in the rafters that had been put into the hall at each wall. Percy came rushing in, later than usual, with a relaxed, lazy expression on his face. He was grinning his signature lopsided grin, a sign something good happened for him. He acknowledged the trio wish a nod and sat down at the end of Gryffindor table. Professor Dumbledore made his usual speech, and then said " Now for the Champions," he said with that knowing twinkle in his eye. " The Champion for Durmstrang is," Dumbledore said, pausing as the fire in the oversized goblet in front of him flared a bright blue colour, spitting out a burnt piece of parchment. " Victor Krum," he finished, and the hall broke into an uproar of cheers from fans and Durmstrang. Victor raised his arm and punched the air. He slowly made his way to the chamber in which all the Champions would be having a chat with the judges and teachers.

" Now, the Champion of Beauxbatons is," Dumbledore deftly caught the parchment that had flown from the goblet. " Fleur Delecour" he said as said girl, or rather half-Veella, made her way gracefully to the chamber, leaving numerous boys drooling after her. " And the Hogwarts Champion is to be... Cedric Diggory!" And the Hufflepuff table whooped and cheered as a handsom, seventeen year-old walked over to the chamber door, grinning widely. " And we already know who the Champion from Camp Hecate is, so give Mr. Jackson a round of applause," and everyone clapped politely, save for Gryffindor, who were very proud of their newest member. Percy gave a sweeping bow, ensuing chuckles from the teachers, except, of course Shape, whose face hadn't changed throughout the entire ceremony. Just as Percy's about to open up door, he heard Dumbledore say gravely, " _Harry Potter_," Everyone went deathly quiet, and Percy turned around to look at Harry. He had a shell-shocked expression, and Percy knew he didn't put his name in immediately. Hermione had to nudge him to get him to move, and he numbly walked over to Percy.

As soon as Percy shut the door, Harry whispered urgently to him, " You have to believe me, I didn't put my name in the goblet," he pleaded. " I know," Percy assured him, looking troubled. They walked in silence to the room . Fleur looked at Percy, and remembered him to be a Champion. Her gaze went to Harry, and confusion came alight in her eyes. " Do zey want us to come back in?" she asked him in a throaty voice, heavily accented. She thought he was a messenger. The conversation continued from there, and Percy, being him, only listened to the important bits, than tuned out.

If only he knew how important that other half of info was.

**Done. Ow. I had to do a double Dutch in front of my ENTIRE school today. My first time. I didn't volunteer, he just picked me. I almost messed up. Does that sound like the life of a millionaire-billionaire woman in Scotland or England or wherever. And im not a guy! That's Your Disclaimer. R And R. Fizzywizz**


	14. Care Of Magical Creatures

**Hola amigos! So... whats up? The sky of course! Here's the chapter! :-) This chapter is revised a bit. A reader pointed out a mistake so I just fixed it.**

Chapter 14

Percy groaned as he heard a voice calling him. " Percy, Percy, wake up!," He swatted at whoever it was and muttered, " Five more minutes, Annabeth...," The whoever it was yelped as Percy's strong-as-iron hand hit him in the arm. There would be a bruise there tomorrow. " Wow, Perce, you REALLY know how to pack a punch," said an amused Ron, emphasizing the ' really'. Percy blinked blearily and dragged himself, resulting in him collapsing on the floor in a heap. Percy shook him head and stumbled into the bathroom to clean his white teeth and brush his unruly hair, though it was no where near as bad as Harry's. He got into his robes and looked at himself in the mirror critically. Of course, Percy was no Aphrodite kid, but theses robes really were, as they call it, drab.

He didn't think these robes flattered anyone. He suddenly realised what he was thinking and his eyes widened in horror. He shuddered and walked out the bathroom door. He checked the schedule that Prof. McGonnagall had given them yesterday. He had Care Of Magical Creatures first thing after breakfast. He wasn't all that fond of that class, as Hagrid had a habit of bringing in monsters for class, and he had a really, really long ledger when it came to monsters. He rushed down to breakfast to have a quick meal before preparing himself to go out. Hey made his way outside, wrapping his cloak tightly around him in the cold November air. When he got to Hagrid's Hut, Hagrid wasn't there yet. There was only a few Gryffindors and one or two Slytherins, who sneered at him before going back to looking around with a bored look.

When the whole class had arrived, chatting to one another, Hagrid came out of the Forbidden Forest. The class cranes their necks to see what Hagrid what was leading behind him. Percy stifled a gasp when he saw just what they were.

It was Guido, Porkpie and... Blackjack? What were the pegasi from camp doing _here_?

Percy sent a telepathic message to them ' _What are you guys doing here?' _ They were about to reply when Hagrid started talking. " Beau'iful, aren't they? These are pegasi!." Everyone was marveling at the beautiful creatures. Blackjack whinnied and shook his mane. " They originated from Greece, though nobody knows 'ow," Hagrid explained. " These ones were wanderin' in the forest when I came across 'em. Now, who wants ter pet them?" No one stepped forward. They were looking quite menacing, especially Blackjack. Percy rolled his eyes. They were just showing off. He stepped up and raised his hand. " I will," he announced. Hagrid beamed, delighted. " Ah, o'course you can have a go, Mister Jackson!" Percy nodded and stepped up into the pasture.

Hermione, who had been watching from the background, perked up when she saw Percy volunteer. This might show her he has something with horses going on.

All three pegasi cantered over to Percy, making the class gasp, thinking they were going to attack him. But that was not the case. Blackjack circled him, Guido nuzzled him and Porkpie was expanding his wings, hoping Percy would want a ride. _'_ _Yo, Boss, how ya been? And whose the giant guy who kidnapped us? Do ya have any donuts?' _Blackjack bombarded him with questions. As did Guido and Porkpie. ' _Woah, woah, man, chill! I'm fine, that's Hagrid and no, I don't have any donuts' _Percy replied via telepathy. " Well! How's about tha'! I think he migh' even let ye ride im" said Hagrid, thumping Percy on the back, resulting in Percy buckling his knees onto the ground. " Oh, sorry 'bout tha'," Hagrid apologized. Percy just swung his legs over Porkpie as he was already ready to go. Porkpie started to gallop as soon as Percy seemed comfortable. He lifted off. With a great leap and his powerful wings beat against the wind, lifting them up into the air. Percy whooped in delight at being on a Pegasus again. Porkpie went around a few times and then did a loop-the-loop, making the class gasp in horror. Porkpie went gently down, ruffling his feathers and snorting at the class who were looking on in shock. Percy just grinned, but when he saw the blonde albino from Slytherin plotting with his dumb goons, he narrowed his eyes and sent a message to all the pegasi. '_ See that blonde albino dude? Don't do anything if he does anything to you. He's gonna try to annoy you. Don't do anything or no donuts for a week!'_ Percy watched every one as they pick a Pegasus that they were gonna ride when someone else's go was up.

The blonde albino dude chose Blackjack, unfortunately for him. He rubbed him the wrong way, whispered insults to him. But none of that had any effect on Blackjack. He would just snort and if he could Percy would have bet he would have rolled his eyes. The blonde albino dude was getting increasingly frustrated. He finally kicked Blackjack in the shin. Blackjack narrowed his eyes and lifted a wing. Blonde albino dude smirked, until the wing came in contact with his nose. He gasped at the ticklish feeling and tried to suppress the protest of his nose. He gave in and had a violent sneezing fit on the hard ground. Everyone from Gryffindor, especially the Trio, were laughing their heads off at the sight. Blackjack shook his mane and strutted away.

Hermione watched as he mounted the Pegasus with ease, as if he had done it a million times before. He had seemed to be afraid of heights, and had shaken his head vigorously at the offer that Harry had given him to teach him how to fly. But, he whooped and laughed with joy as the Pegasus went into nose dives and loop-the-loops. He landed gracefully, and was beaming from ear to ear. He had looked suspiciously at someone, and had looked toward the pegasi before going out of the pasture to watch everyone else. He had been looking over at Malfoy with a glint in his eye. Then when Malfoy had a sneezing fit, he just sat there with a satisfied smirk.

Nothing made sense!

**Done! Thank you for your sympathies in your reviews. That disclaimer really happened. R and R! Fizzywizz**


	15. Confessions

**Hi! I've decided to update every weekend, to keep me from stressing. When I want to update, I whip up a chapter and post it. And... I HAVE 17,367 VIEWS! Im soooooooo happy! I thank all of you.**

Chapter 15

Percy was pushing through the crowds of students, ignoring the angry exclamations. He HAD to find Harry. It came to him just a few hours ago. He had forgotten all about the dragon. His fatal flaw, loyalty, had made him remember who else was in the tournament. He was so busy looking behind him, he didn't notice someone barreling toward him at top speed. He was going so fast however, he couldn't stop and crashed into poor Percy. They collapsed onto the floor, panting. Percy blinked and looked at his ' attacker '. It was Harry, and Percy sighed in relief. His hand was hovering over where Riptide was." Percy! I'm so glad I found you!" Harry said, once he was back to his senses. His smile dropped however, when he said, " I have good news, and, um... bad news..." he trailed off.

" Can't be as bad as mine," Percy grumbled, hurrying to his feet and brushing the dust off his robes. " Try me," said Harry, once he got to his feet. " Well... thefirsttaskinthetournamentisdragns," Percy rushed. Harry cocked his brow, and said slowly, " Say that again, about, say... one hundred times slower." Percy moistened his lips nervously, took a breath, and said, " The first task in the tournament is... dragons," Percy took a step back, watching Harry warily. Harry was gaping at him, his mouth do wide he was in danger of catching flies. " But, I was coming to tell you that!" Harry said in a shocked voice. Percy blinked. " OK," he muttered. " How did you find out?" He finally asked. " Hagrid showed me," Harry confessed, rubbing his head." But please don't tell anyone! I don't want Hagrid getting into trouble!" Percy crossed his heart. " I swear on the River Styx," he swore. Thunder rumbled ominously outside, yet there was not a cloud in the sky.

Harry looked at him weirdly, and he mentally slapped himself. He slipped up, again! He really needed Annabeth to keep him in line. At that moment, a tiny first year looked around the corner, and saw the boy he was supposed to give the message to. He walked over to them silently. He stifled a gasp when he saw that _the Harry Potter_ was with him. He licked his dry lips and coughed quietly, but loud enough for them to hear. They turned toward him, and he shrank back slightly. " Um... I'm supposed to give this to, uh, Mr Perseus Jackson...?" He said quietly. Percy smiled at him kindly, and took the scroll from the first years outstretched hand. The boy nodded at him, then scurried away quickly.

Percy unrolled the scroll, and examined it. It said:

_Mr. Jackson,_

_I would be grateful if you could come to my_

_office later for a chat about the tournament._

_Maybe, 7:00? We need to discuss certain issues _

_about your abilities._

_Prof. Dumbledore._

_P.S. I do enjoy Jelly Slugs._

Percy looked at Harry in confusion. Harry just shrugged. " Maybe it's the password. He has a strange fondness of sweets, especially lemon drops," he explained. Percy waved and headed down the corridor. He went up the annoying staircases, that were constantly moving, forcing him to take the long way. He checked his watch to see it was five minutes to seven. He finally came across the stone gargoyles, who croaked in gravely voices, " Password?" Percy checked the invitation, then said, " Jelly Slugs?" It was more of a question than a statement. The gargoyles moved to each side revealing a twirled staircase leading to the headmaster's office. Percy climbed up the staircase before reaching an ornately decorated door. He knocked on the door three times. " Come in," said a voice from within.

Percy walked in slowly, looking around reminisce. Well, not that he had much to remember it from. Professor Dumbledore was seated in the exact same chair he had been in when they first met. " Hello, Mr. Jackson," Dumbledore greeted warmly. " Would you like a lemon drop?" Percy sat down in the chair in front of Dumbledore, and eagerly accepted a lemon drop. He had plenty of them due to the fact his mom worked in a candy shop. He missed her. " What did you want sir?" Percy asked politely. " Well, I have decided to reveal your identity after the first task,"

Wait, what?!

**Cliffie! I shall update next week, my faithful followers. Thank you. R and R. Fizzywizz.**


	16. Studies

**Hola, amigo's! Sorry 'bout that cliffie... not really. Here we go!**

Chapter 16

Percy blinked owlishly at the man in front of him. His mouth was agape as he tried to process the information that Dumbledore had so bluntly given him. Percy tried his best to compose himself, but it was to no avail. " W-what?" was all he could stutter. This was supposed to be a secret super spy mission! He gulped and moistened his lips. " Well, it will come out sooner or later, and everyone will be obliviated at the end of the year," Dumbledore explained casually. " Why? I thought it was to be a super secret mission!" Percy whined. He didn't want to be gawked at more than he was used to at camp.

" Yes, but Ms. Granger has been hot on your trail without you realising it. If she finds out, along with numerous curious Ravenclaws, about you after a long period of time, she will confront you with a follow up interrogation. If you want to avoid that, then I suggest you follow my plan."

Damn. This was Athena all over again. Percy just slumped back in his chair and nodded, resigned. " And," started Dumbledore again thoughtfully, " I shall allow you use of your sword in the tasks. At this, Percy sat bolt upright. The first task was _next week_! Then he realised what Dumbledore had said he slipped his hand into his robe pocket and brought out Riptide. He perked up a bit. After all, what was a Dragon to a Drakon?

" Can I use my... powers?" he asked tentatively. Dumbledore's brilliant blue eyes twinkled merrily as he nodded. A great grin broke out onto Percy's face as he asked to be excused before rushing out with a rushed, " Thank you!". As he walked down the stairs Percy bit his lip, mulling over the Pro's and Cons. Pro, he wouldn't have to lie anymore. Con, he'd be stared at morning, noon and night. Ugh. Things just have to be so complicated, don't they? He went over to a window and just stared. The twilight was creeping up beneath the golden sunset. The light bathed the grounds in a brilliant gold hue, as Percy could vaguely see a tiny red dot that was Apollo's sports car streaking across the sky, making room for Artemis.

As Percy tore his sight from the beautiful view, he realized something vital. He hadn't trained in months! He was severely out of practice. Percy speed-walked down the corridors, and climbed hurriedly up the annoying stairs toward the seventh floor. He had visited this room quite often in times of need, and this seemed like one. He paced back and forward in front of the bare wall. ' _I need somewhere to train ' _he thought over and over again, with a few extra just to be sure. When he looked over again, the familiar door had materialized in front of him. He glanced around, making sure the hall was clear, and pushed through the door. His eyes widened at the sight. It was the most perfect training room you could ever hope to get. There were practice dummys lining the wall, archery targets, ( which were no doubt never going to be used ) and various weapons hanging on racks. There was even a bookshelf with numerous books on training, self-defense techniques and offense tricks.

Percy grinned and fished Riptide out of his pocket for the second time today. He clicked the pen and it transformed into He began hacking at one, visualising it as different monsters, feinting and ducking at imaginary blows. He was panting heavily as he made his way over to the bookshelf. The books were translated into Greek, thankfully. The title read : Ένας οδηγός για τις τέχνες Άμυνας, A Guide To The Art Of Defense. This was probably the first book that Percy had ever been interested in. Annabeth would be so proud. He was unable to send letters to his friends via owl, as all the owls hated him with a passion. It seemed whatever,or whoever their mistress, Athena disliked, they disliked as well. He began reading the first page: Άμυνας μπορεί να πάρει πολλά χρόνια για να κυριαρχήσει, και εκείνοι που έχουν θα έχει για το υπόλοιπο της ζωής τους. Η άμυνα είναι σαν ..., and so on. He had read a good deal of it when's stomach began whining for food. He got up, and went out of the room, before making sure no-one else was there. He went down the corridor as quick as he could, making his way towards the Great Hall. Percy flopped onto a seat and dug in to supper. He and Harry hadn't really talked much since yesterday.

He wished someone from Camp had come with him. Heck, he would even welcome Clarisse with open arms. He glared at his timetable sulkily. He had Astronomy at 11, so be couldn't go to sleep, else he miss it. Damn the Achilles Curse. He got up, and started going the way to the, gasp, library. This was probably the first time he had ever taken a step into a library. Shudder. Annabeth would be gloating for weeks. He was in a really angsty mood. He took a deep breath as he rounded the last corner, and he took nervous steps through the door. Madame Pince glared at him suspiciously, daring him to make a sound. Geez, she was more intimidating than Thalia... after being unsuspectingly pushed into the lake by Nico. That was frightening.

He walked towards the Magical Creatures sections and trailed a finger over the many books. They were in alphabetical order, so he just had to go to the 'D' shelf. He found it, but thanks to his dyslexia, the titles were all jumbled into spaghetti. Luckily, Professor Flitwick had shown him a simple, handy charm that translates a language into another. So, taking a random book and rounding the corner where Madame Pince couldn't see him, he took out his wand and tapped the book gently, muttering " Cicero Greek!" The words shimmered, and changed into the many symbols of the Greek alphabet.

He settled down into an armchair, and started reading, ironically falling asleep during the second chapter.

**Done! Just a teensy answer and filler chapter, but the first task is next! Yay! R and R. Fizzywizz**


	17. Author Note ( Sorry! )

**A/N Please don't kill me! I am so sorry about the 3 week delay. My Asus was messed up, so couldn't type. And it's my birthday today (Yay!) so I'll be updating tomorrow hopefully. Fizzywizz**


	18. The First Task

**Hey, here's the chapter I promised you! And thanks for the birthday wishes!**

Chapter 18

Percy was having such a wonderful dream, for once. But, the back of his neck was a bit stiff, and he felt extremely uncomfortable. He awoke just as his head tilted forwards. Then of course, his head snapped back against the wall, which would have been very painful, if not for his Achilles Curse. " _Di Immortales! _"

Percy looked around the room, bewildered. This definitely wasn't where he'd fallen asleep. The closed Library door was next to him, so Madame Pince must have thrown him out. He wished she had woken before doing so, though. He got up onto shaky legs, and made to get away from here as fast as possible. He remembered something vital, and froze. The First Task was _today!_ And he had no way to tell what time it was! Percy speed-walked toward the nearest staircase, praying hard that the stairs would be obedient for once.

He was in luck, which wasn't something that happened very often. He climbed the staircases as fast as he could without slipping and breaking his neck, and burst through the Great Hall doors to see, thankfully, that it was only breakfast. He sighed in relief before picking a seat at his table. Seeing Hermione watching him suspiciously, reminded him of the fact that he had to reveal the existence of demigod after today, which gave him a queasy feeling. As he tucked into his sausages, Harry came in, Harry looking a little green. Ron had been ignoring Harry for a while, save for a few glare now and then.

As breakfast ended, the teachers began shepherding the various students into lines, before leading them out the door. Beauxbatons and Durmstrang were sorted out similarly, but by their respected Headmaster/mistress. Professor McGonagall lead the five Champions out a side door, to the arena that had been built for this very purpose, on a nearby mountain side. It was big, big enough for a dragon, which was an ominous thought. There was a special tent for Champions only, which they were brought into.

A man, in yellow and black robes came into the tent, along with a too serious looking old guy. They began talking about stuff, blah blah blah. Percy basically tuned out until the too serious guy held a black, quivering bag in front of him. He guessed you had to take something out of it, so he reached in. He felt something...scaly? He grabbed it, and took his hand out slowly. He unfurled his hand, and inside was a mini dragon with a number five around its neck! It was a copper colour, with smooth scales and black ridges. It also had really small horns, but razor sharp teeth, which it bared at Percy, as if it couldn't wait to eat him.

Old guy took a glance at it and sucked his breath in. " That, is a Peruvian Vipertooth. Small, but quick and deadly, with a hunger for human flesh," he announced morbidly, sending a look of pity toward Percy. Percy gulped. Hopefully, there would be a pond of some sorts. Dumbledore, who Percy hadn't known was there, came out of the shadows to say, " Now, the Champions will go out one by one when the cannon blows, according to the number plate on your dragon." Percy could have sworn he sent a small wink towards him.

The first cannon blast sounded, shaking the tent slightly, and Cedric headed out slowly. The bee man, Ludo something, headed out as well for the commentary, greeting the roaring crowds enthusiastically, well, at least Ludo was. Fleur was pacing around, Krum was leaning against a pole, looking more sour than was still a bit green, with his mouth firmly shut. Soon, only Percy as left in the tent, and it had sounded like Harry had done something really spectacular. Percy breathed slowly, and started when the final cannon boomed, signalling Percy's round. Percy left the tent and blinked at the bright light. Percy paid no heed to the the audience or commentary, focusing on the creature in the middle. It hadn't noticed him yet, so Percy edged around a rock to hide from the dragons view. The dragon wasn't that big, only fifteen metres or so.

Percy sent out his senses, searching for water. He could feel not water, but petrified shells, like the ones he had found at Geryon's Ranch. That was even better. You blow up Mt St Helens, you get a bit more control over your powers. The shells were five meters to the right, and when looked over, he could indeed see the white shells in a small patch of dirt. Percy made a bee-line for them, scooping up a large handful, before ducking behind a large boulder. He threw a shell downwards, and made sure that the water that came out was only a small geyser. He held out his hand, and with the small twinge in his gut, he shaped a replica of himself made of salt water. The crowd gave a huge gasp, but Percy paid no attention to that.

He gestured his hand toward the dragon, and the water Percy walked over to it. The dragon snarled and blew a spurt of flame toward him. The flame just evaporated as it hit the water. The Vipertooth, forgetting about her eggs, launched towards the water Percy, but the real Percy just made the other Percy swerve out of the way. The pain in his gut from controlling the water was growing, so he moved water Percy out of the way, further down the arena. The dragon flew over to water Percy, and real Percy made a break for it. He sprinted towards the egg, scooping it up in his arms.

The dragon swiped his talons at water Percy, and the salt water splashed to the ground. The furious Vipertooth speed-flew back to her eggs, to discover that the precious one had been taken. The dragon tamers ran into the arena when the Vipertooth went on a rage. Percy climbed out of the arena, to report to the Medical Tent, though he knew they wouldn't find scratch. Madame Pomfrey fussed over him, insisting he rest even though he had not one scratch. Percy wouldn't be getting his scores till the following day, s he had to explain about the demigods.

Cedric and Harry were tied for first place, but Percy didn't care. This was just a quest to protect Harry. Percy just wanted to rest before confronting the others.

**There! Long chapter to make up for the long absence. Oh, and to the reviewer who reviewed about the lemon drop thing, I'm Irish, but I say lemon drop just like I say Apple drop! If I was English maybe id say sherbet lemon. Bye, fizzywizz**


End file.
